King of Kings II: Battle Royale
by Technomaru
Summary: Because you demanded it, the sequel has arrived. Monkey D. Luffy, Zatch Bell, and all their friends meet again to save the universe from the combined threat of Zofis and Buggy the clown and their army.
1. A New Beginning

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N: This huge-ass mega crossover contains characters that I don't own so get used to it!

Additional note: I still don't know what gender is Zofis

In a foggy place, Sanji shows up in a Rod Serling like suit with a cigarette in his mouth and says, "submitted for your approval… oh forget it! To tell ya the truth… what happened last time really happened, so after the idiot captain and the electric kid saved each other's worlds… a new evil mysteriously arrives and then strange things happen, I mean even stranger things than what happens in FLCL and Bo Bo Bo-Bo Bo-Bo Bo combined, it even makes my cigarette put out just thinking about it…well enjoy the show, I got a role to play".

When we last saw Buggy the Clown he was trapped in a "squirt a clown" game by Zatch Bell, Kiyo and the straw hat pirates, he hated being played as a fool but then a strange young girl and a weird midget like cross dresser arrive and caused some chaos and grabbed buggy's head and head off into a hidden location and Buggy's Body is there, flipping him off.

"What's the big idea? Who are you and why did you save me and returned my body to me?" shouted the rather confused pirate clown but then the strange cross dressing midget tells buggy who it is. "I am Zofis, the future ruler of all mamodos and possibly the world, I've come here to seek your help in destroying my enemy and yours and…" but then buggy interrupts Zofis and says, "What are you talking about? And what is your gender? Are you like that queer Bon Clay?". Zofis just ignored the question then tells buggy about the true reason why it helped him in the form of flashbacks: one involves it and Koko driving in a convertible while Zofis smashes mailboxes with its baseball bat, then they fish for Snorks and stick firecrackers up their butts, and then they put bags of flaming dog poop on Kiyo's teacher's house. They kept talking about what mean things they have done until Buggy tells them to get to the chase about why they need him.

Zofis then tells buggy about the time they were picking on kids for their lunch money till Naomi shows up and yells "hey no one picks on kids and takes their lunch money…except for me!" then they get into a fight only for it to end with Naomi doing the "stop hitting yourself" thing to Zofis but then it sees what looks like a kid posing as a mamodo using rubber powers against the lame plumbing mamodo only for his "book" to be burned which reveals him to be fake and then "the bookkeeper" uses it cigarette to burn his opponent's book, sending Sinken Swim back to the mamodo world. Then Zofis and Koko followed them around and sees the strange foggy place that served as a gateway between the worlds where Zatch and Kiyo entered the one piece world and Luffy and Sanji entered the Zatch bell world and finally, Zofis then finds out what cased the gateway to be…then it shows buggy a item that caused it… A WORLD MERGER!

Zofis continued, "This device said to have a history in dimension merging but I modified it into this silver sphere and instead of merging 2 worlds it can now merge hundreds of worlds and open gateways to others, if you want the straw hat and his friends destroyed, cooperate with me". After putting Buggy's head back in his body he agrees to this then Zofis tells him to gather most of the other pirates whom Luffy defeated so he can built a huge army but then Zofis uses the world merger to be sent to the mamodo world to built it's army.

Zofis then gathered the fallen mamodos who fell to Zatch back in the real world: Reycom, Sugino, Grizor, and Fein, however Maruss joins them because he wants revenge on both Zatch and Tia, Robnos, Eshros, Sinken Swim and Cut n Paste also wanted to join but Zofis refused and gave them their reasons such as Robnos being lame and nice to Zatch, Eshros looking way too much like a human and really creepy, while Sinken Swim and Cut n Paste are umm what's that word? Oh yeah…LAME! Only for them to join up with Eshros and Robnos and saying "fine! We'll start our own revenge squad but with Goth Lolita Cosplayers and Pachinko, in fact, forget the revenge squad let's just get Goth Lolita Cosplayers and Pachinko", Reycom and Sugino almost followed them until Zofis stops them and tells them that this is no time to play pachinko and scoring with Goth Lolita Cosplayers. But then suddenly 4 cloaked figures arrived and the smallest one carried a boom box playing the theme from "Phantasm" for creepy effect while the other one just danced to it until he realizes he almost blew his cover, the tallest cloaked figure says in a deep scary voice "WE ARE THE FOUR MAMODOS OF THE APOCALYPSEAND YOU WILL LET US JOIN YOUR GROUP FOR WE WILL NOT ONLY OBLITERATE THE RUBBER BOY AND ZATCH BELL BUT BRING THE END OF THE WORLD TO OUR ENEMIES." Zofis looked impressed by them and then tells the rejected mamodos, "we would let you join but it looks like we're full" and then the rejected mamodos eventually do play with pachinko and naughty cosplayers, Zofis wanted to know who the strange 4 mamodos were but they refused to reveal their identities and here is what the tall one said "I AM WAR! THE SMALL ONE IS PESTINANCE, THE ONE THAT CAN'T STAND STILL IS DEATH, AND THE ONE BESIDE ME IS FAMINE NOW BRING US OUR ENEMIES SO WE WILL DECIMATE THEM!"

So Zofis and Koko handed Reycom, Sugino, Grizor, Fein, Maruss, and the strange 4 mamodos "book badges", badges that enables them to use their powers without aid by humans and as they leave the meeting Zofis shouts out "and now, lets that Shen gong wu…I mean REVENGE!"

Meanwhile, Buggy the clown organized Lady Alvida,Mohji the Lion Tamer, Cabaji the Acrobat, Captain Kuro, Don Kreig, Hatchi the octopus man (due to the unavailability of Arlong and the other mermen), and a recently escaped Axe-hand Morgan whom feels a little ill teaming up with pirates, especially if it's Captain Kuro who is with them because he was the reason why his jaw was broken in the first place but is doing joining them just to get back at Luffy and secretly turn against the group so he can turn them in into the navy. And then as buggy's army meets Zofis' army they activate the world merger and merged Luffy and Zatch's world into one and they are sure to be in for a rude awakening.

Next Time: The Two Worlds Merge! Usopp gets a new little friend! The two groups meet once again! And the four mamodos of the apocalypse reveal themselves! Will I stop talking Like a Monster Truck Rally announcer! I like chickens! SUNDAY! SUNDAY! SUNDAY! Next in King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE!


	2. Pirates, Mamodos, and bookkeepers, oh my

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 2: Pirates, Mamodos, and bookkeepers, oh my!

A/N: This huge-ass mega crossover contains characters that I don't own so get used to it!

Goof alert: I accidentally has a typo in chapter 1., Zofis originally said "_and now, lets GET that Shen gong wu…I mean REVENGE!", I forgot to put down "get". _

Zatch is just doing his daily morning thing then asks Kiyo how his history project did then Kiyo responded "well I nearly failed because the teacher thought I was making up most of what I saw in that world but then I got a A+ anyway because I identified all the parts of the Merry Go and I showed him a map of the East Blue that Nami gave me…so what happened to us there really happened?" Zatch then says "I dunno, I'm gonna go play outside!" then he notices the city looks a little weird, there are beaches and docks where the park should be and the air smells a little odd as if it's near a beach.

Kiyo couldn't believe what he is seeing and suspects that Digimon should start bio-emerging after this but then Zatch sees a straw hat on the ground and then he walks up to it, puts it on his head and starts dancing like a monkey and then Luffy catches him and says "oh boy, I caught a monkey and…hey you look familiar..let me think..." then Luffy has a strange image in his head that has him drawn as a 30's Disney character (white gloves, weird eyes) and he encounters a similar looking Zatch bell and they start dancing to piano music but then it hit him. "Hey you're gash bell! Long time no see? Still wearing that dress I see!" only for Zatch to reply "the name is Zatch and you must be captain Monkey D. Luffy, is Usopp still lying around?"

Then the rest of the straw hats (Nico Robin is now a member of the crew) show up and wonder where Luffy went then all of them see Zatch and Kiyo and then Usopp looks shocked at what he is seeing then Nami replies "Usopp, are you gonna tell us about the electric kid again? Because I don't believe it and getting Luffy and Sanji to lie for you isn't gonna help" then all of a sudden Zatch sees Nico Robin and thinks she's a bad guy then gets Kiyo to "Zaker" her and as Robin uses her Hana Hana powers to catch Zatch the crew were shocked at the bolt of electricity he made then they stared at Usopp and Nami yells out " OH…MY…GOD… USOPP WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" and as Usopp was proud at this moment a giant mole shows up and says "are you the brave captain Usopp?" then after Usopp says yes, the mole gives him a kidney punch and Usopp then says "in this world, all of my lies are coming true as it seems…umm I'm married to Keira Knightly, yeah that's the ticket!"

Luffy introduces Robin to Zatch and Kiyo and during lunch they tell them about their adventures and but they have no idea about what is going on with their worlds and why they are merged but then Suzy runs up to Kiyo and is frightened about the changed world and then she gets even more upset when she sees Sanji and remembers him. Sanji decides to keep it cool when around Nami and Robin and then Suzy tells Kiyo that Kane felt for the little island ever since he discovered that dinosaurs do exist there and that 4 little people in hoods are looking for them and they look scary, and then Kiyo decides to contact Megumi and Fulgore because this is getting serious and because the fans want to see them in this sequel.

After they arrived, Fulgore sees Robin and Nami and starts hitting on them then introduces himself to them but this makes Sanji furious and he tells them "not so fast "Feely Dan" these are my girls, I can't have you "Moge" their "chi chis", this upsets the girls in the group then Kanchome shows up with a radio and Fulgore then declares "so it's chi chis you want to Moge, Moge this!" then he performs "chi chi wo Moge" then the girls get shocked and then Nami pulls out a hammer and after she bonks Fulgore on the head he starts singing "hey hey let's dance all day" and then Nami says "hey I like that beat, let's dance to it!" then the girls are dancing to that version of the song while Kiyo, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp just stare then Kiyo shouts "hey! What are you and Luffy doing Zatch!" as Zatch, Luffy, and Chopper dance to it.

But then the music in the boom box is replaced with the theme from "Phantasm" then the 4 Mamodos of the apocalypse show up and the tall one says in a menacing tone "WE ARE THE 4 MAMODOS OF THE APOCALYPSE AND YOU ARE IN DANGER…NOT FROM US FOR WE MEAN NO HARM", then the shorter one says "YOUR WORLDS ARE BEING MERGED BY THE WORLD MERGER BECAUSE A EVIL CROSS DRESSING MAMODO AND A WEIRD CLOWN PIRATE ARE ARRANGING IT SO THAT THE FUTURE KINGS OF PIRATES AND MAMODODS ARE DESTROYED IN A ACT OF VENGANCE", then the tall one says "BUT BECAUSE OF OUR STATUS, YOU CANNOT KNOW WHO OR WHAT WE ARE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG". But then the 2 shorter ones shout out "Yopopo, Yopopo!" and "Nya, Nya!" then the tall one gets angry and pounds the one going "Yopopo, Yopopo" and…

(Sorry, due to the rule that I cannot describe violence towards cats, I cannot show you what happens next but it doesn't mention violence to people caused by cats so we'll show you this part instead)

the tall figure is then running around because the cat creature is biting his butt and then the pirates and bookkeepers and mamodos look very shocked and weirded out at this then Zatch softly says "Kolulu…is that you?"

The four mamodos of the apocalypse decide to reveal themselves: Danny (War), Kolulu (Famine), Nya (Pestilence), and Yopopo (Death). Tia looks at Kolulu and asks Zatch "who is she and what does she mean to you? then Zatch turns bishonen and tells Tia "Kolulu was a fallen mamodo and made me promise to become king of the mamodos so the fighting will end…(snaps out of bishonen mode) umm why is Sanji sulking in the corner" this makes Sanji say " no fair! The kid in the dress gets more girls than me!" then Kolulu explains that they discovered Zofis' plans for world domination and the death of Luffy and Zatch in it's army's hands and so they formed a group dedicated to protecting them because they will spread peace in the land if the 2 became kings, and they do not want Zofis to perform such a terrible deed, then she cries and hugs Zatch because she misses him"

Then all of a sudden Usopp sees a strange girl on a ice cream bird from Neptune flying towards him and then the little girl whom is dressed as a snow maiden, with a sky blue hair in a curly ponytail tied with a blue ribbon and with light blue eyes goes up to Usopp but then the guy runs away screaming "AAAAHHHH IT'S A SNOW MAIDEN!" then she somehow manipulates the ice from the ground and it traps Usopp then she opens Usopp's hand and makes a little ice rose for him, Usopp blushes a bit and calms down then says " you must be "brave captain Usopp" your father Yasopp told me of you and has sent me to take care of you" then she sways her long pony tail and cheerfully says "hi I'm Yuki and I'm a Mamodo" she makes a huge grin and hugs him only for Usopp saying "for a ice umm whatever Zatch is, you're pretty warm" then Zatch yells out "oh no! it's a spy for Zofis!" then Yuki gets misty eyed and says "no I'm a good mamodo, I was sent from Yasopp to take care of his son and his friends…WAAAAAAA!" and then Usopp warmly hugs her to calm her down then Yuki stops crying and says "thank you big brother Usopp" and makes a cute smile.

Zatch goes up to Yuki and says hi Yuki, I am Zatch Bell and I'm gonna fight to become King of the Mamodos, our worlds are in jeopardy and we need all the help we can get, will you join us?" then Yuki softly says "ok…but big brother Usopp must help me get stronger so I can help my friends" then Kiyo thinks "this looks too familiar like how I met Zatch and Zatch sure changes his opinions about things".

Nami then looks so surprised and yells out "did you say world merger? I thought we destroyed that thing" then Robin tells Nami "sorry miss navigator but I think it was sent to another world…Zatch's world and now that thing is gonna use it to destroy all of us" Zatch then says "no matter what clowny and Zofis throw at us, we'll take them on and succeed for we are the umm, we need a name for the group, any suggestions? And no suggestions from Usopp…how about "Straw Hats Plus"? the crew like the name and so they decide to go forth and save the worlds from the new menace in the form of ultimate evil.

Next chapter:…Not Telling Ya! But it involves Sanji's worst nightmare coming true.


	3. Monkey D Luffy’s Thriller

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 3: Monkey D. Luffy's Thriller

A/N: This huge-ass mega crossover contains characters that I don't own so get used to it!

Additional A/N: I kept this a secret long enough but this is a unofficial sequel to "merger of cursed worlds" by my beautiful girlfriend, Emma Iveli… READ IT NOW BUNGHOLE! HEH HEH M HEH

WARNING: THIS FANFIC MIGHT NOT BE FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "KING OF KINGS" AND EVEN SCARIER THAN "SCARY MOVIE"…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Zatch just caught a fish but it slipped out of his fingers and ended up in Kanchome's hands then Zatch goes up to him and says "hey it's my fish!" then Kanchome hits him with the fish and says "nuh huh, it's my fish" then Zatch grabs the fish and smacks him with it saying "ok it's your fish", only for Kanchome to grab it and say "ok, it's my fish" then slaps himself with it and faints, then Zatch gabs the fish and before he walks away he just softly smacks him with it and says "my fish!". Nami and Kiyo just saw this and say, "What was that all about?"

The straw hats and the bookkeepers were arranging a plan to find and defeat Zofis and Buggy's army at Kiyo's house but then Luffy decides to get the refreshments and then he decides that hot cocoa would be best and then looked around Kiyo's pantry for some but then he finds a can of "TRIOXIN" brand Coffee (not affiliated with nor made with the chemical 2-4-5 Trioxin) Luffy just assumes it's Hot Cocoa and starts mixing it and he then offers it to the mamodos, then Ponygon sees the empty can of coffee then he snapped and yells out in it language ("IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!") then in 5 seconds later, Nami realizes that Sanji isn't perving her and in fact he isn't even in Japan right now…

Luffy starts making strange sounds and as Nami and Kiyo slowly approach him, Luffy's head rotates and makes an extremely grotesque face and says in a deep demonic voice "YOUR MOTHER DRINKS LATTE'S IN STARBUCKS" and that's when he lets it all out…

"YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE

COFFEE YUM YUM

COFFEE YUM YUM

COOFEE YUM YUM

I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE…BUNGHOLE! HEH HEH M HEH

Nami just thinks this is probably the main reason why Sanji ran away faster than the time he made Akane Tendo angry… and why Ponygon was flipping out then Ponygon shows them what is happening in the kitchen…

Zatch, Kanchome, Tia, Yuki, Kolulu, Nya, and Yopopo are jumping up and down like idiots yelling out the same rants as Luffy. Kiyo asks Danny why it didn't affect him was because he drank a lot of coffee back when he was with Mr. Goldo. Then Luffy, dressed as Juan Valdez (the Columbian Coffee guy with the donkey) jumps on Ponygon and yells out "GIDDYAP DONKEY! WE NEED MORE COFFEE AND T.P. FOR A LOT OF BUNGHOLES". Zolo and Nami were weirded out, Robin just drank some coffee (no effect) Chopper starts looking up medicines to cure this ailment, Usopp just jumps up to the ceiling and hangs on for dear life, the bookkeepers tried to snap Tia, and Kanchome out of their spell, and Kiyo and Ponygon say at the same time "this isn't happening…this isn't happening…this isn't happening"

Then Luffy yells out "HEY LET'S DO THAT ONE THING THAT MAKES THE AUTHOR'S GIRLFRIEND MAD AT HIM!" Therefore, everyone is playing Duel Monsters and Tia summons an injection fairy lily and it somehow flies out of her card, flies toward Kanchome, and stabs him in the butt with her hypodermic needle, Kiyo thinks he's losing it even more just by seeing this happen.

Then Yuki shows up dressed as Gasser from Bo Bo Bo Bo-Bo Bo-Bo Bo looks at Usopp and says "Don't worry big brother Usopp, the coffee didn't have a huge effect on me…now if you excuse me I gotta fight wall-Yopopo with my "fist of the backwind"

Yuki-wind, honk honk

Yopopo, Yopopo,

Honk honk, honk honk,

Yopopo, Yopopo

Then Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch show up dressed as Gasser go up to Yuki and Zatch says "we'll help you defeat Wall-Yopopo, as well as Wall-Kanchome, and Wall-Nya and the crazy coffee man with the donkey, you 3 wall monsters…and crazy coffee guy…smell our fury!"

Honk honk, honk honk,

Smells good, Smells good,

Honk honk, honk, honk,

Yopopo, Yopopo,

Honk honk, honk, honk

Nya nya, nya nya,

Honk honk, honk honk,

Smells good, Smells good,

Honk honk, honk honk,

Smells good, Smells good,

Then the others were extremely weirded out by this but then a similarly dressed punk kid shows up and goes up to Zatch and says…"why are you guys dressed like me?"

Kiyo couldn't believe it, it was THE Gasser but Kiyo cannot find a reasonable explaination for his appearance but then Zatch says I can't fart anymore…let's wig out!

Then Don Patch shows up and makes Luffy and the Mamodos do the wig-out dance, Usopp wonders if Don Patch is on a coffee craze too but then Gasser says, "Nah, he's like that all the time" Don Patch then says "hey kids I brought a special guest from the 80's…it's Michael Jackson!" then he pulls out seaman recruit Django from pocket space, Kiyo yells out "Look out Zatch it's Michael Jackson!" which makes Django yell out "for the last time, I'm not Michael Jackson, we've been through this before" then Fulgore says "so we meet again Michael Jackson! I thought I told you that Kanchome is off limits to you…as well as Lisa Marie Presley!" and then Luffy somehow gets another can of coffee and makes a fresh brew for Django and downs it in his mouth then Django goes through a strange change…his jacket magically turns red and then the room turns dark and the mamodos are wearing skull masks and then the song "Thriller" is playing in the background then the mamodos are dancing like zombies from that video while Django sings "Thriller" perfectly. Kiyo then shouts out "it's…it's a 80's flashback! NOOOOOO!", Nami wonders where is this music coming from, then chopper tries to stop the whole thing by splashing decaf coffee on them yelling "the power of decaf compels you! The power of decaf compels you!" But no effect. Gasser decides to end this by pulling out a can of chili beans and to the tune of the "Popeye Theme" he downs the can, pulls off his collar and then he lets it rip.

The mamodos and Luffy were having huge hangovers and sore noses, Kiyo then puts the collar back on Gasser and asks him why he is here, Gasser explains "one minute, me and Don Patch was fighting a insurance salesman…who turned out to be a hair hunter, then all of a sudden we vanished and ended up in this stranger world than ours" then Kolulu softly said "this is the side effect that Zofis' world merger is having, and if this keeps up, other worlds will be merging with one another and soon a bigger bomb than Gasser's attack will occur…we have to stop them! Ooooh my head!"

Gasser and Don Patch agreed to join the team in order to save the universe and defeat Zatch and Luffy's enemies and then he suggests that ice cream would get rid of hangovers but Don Patch accidentally gives Luffy Coffee flavored ice cream and then hears Luffy make a demonic Laugh, Thus everyone freaks out and Don Patch softly says "here we go again!" and then Gasser says "that's our Don Patch!" then the 2 laugh while the straw hats and Bookkeepers are running away in fear.

Next: the moment you've been waiting for…The Straw Hats Plus (plus Gasser and Don Patch) VS umm…those jerks that work for the clowny pirate and the genderless Mamodo.


	4. MORTAL KOMBAT!

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 4: MORTAL KOMBAT!

A/N: This huge-ass mega crossover contains characters that I don't own so get used to it, oh and the characters Yuki the mamodo, Usa, and Ko belong to Emma Iveli, whom I love very much and did parts of the chapter for me

Note: I haven't been updating for a long time due to schedule conflicts and the fact that I only do fanfic work at my girlfriend's house

Note for everyone, especially acutekitty: the "4 mamodos of the apocalypse" chose their codenames that fit them: Nya is sickening cute (pestilence), Yopopo is "dancing with death" (death) Kolulu eats a lot of candy (famine) and Danny can fight (war)

In our last chapter, Luffy and the Mamodos (shows them looking normal)…drink powerful coffee (they're drinking it)…then they became wired (shows them making the Don Patch happy face) and then they (Kanchome gives the author a hotfoot) HEY! What's the big idea? (Tia fishes for snorks and sticks lit firecrackers up their butts) hey! Stop that! And you! (Zatch runs around naked) put your dress back on! (Luffy gives the land back to the Indians) now cut that out! don't make me send you guys back to your rooms (Nya pees on a statue of jebidiah Springfield) hey where did that statue come from? (a giant Kanchome puts a giant firecracker on earth and is about to light it) HEY CUT THAT OUT! well anyway they got over their weird behavior and suffered hangovers..well that and due to Zofis' world merging some gassy punk and sun guy appear out of nowhere (Don Patch starts yelling "HEY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT OUR NAMES ARE!" yeah it's Heppokomaru and Poppa Rocks (Gasser yells out "THAT'S MY JAPANESE NAME AND THAT'S WHAT VIZ CALLS DON PATCH!") yeah whatever! Well our story continues…

Chopper hospitalizes the mamodos and Luffy and checks if they're ok but then Luffy comes to and tells them "boy I had the strangest dream about last night… we were at a prom and as I was singing for the new king and queen, Usopp and some funny sun guy drop a bucket of coffee down my mouth and then…I wigged out! ("wig out…wig out…wig out…wig out…wig out…) and while I was wigging out, Usopp and the sun guy had gone too far and dropped a bucket of pig's blood on this punk kid and his date, the girl acted strange and made that "I'm gonna set the whole place on fire" face but then the punk kid tells her "don't worry Carrie, I'll take care of this" and then he ate a can of beans, placed a lighter next to his butt, and let it ripped. The whole place was flaming as as a steak and I was the only survivor of the dance of doom while everyone and everything burned to the ground… you survived chopper because you were being stalked by a paperboy who kept yelling "TWO DOLLARS! TWO DOLLARS!", Sanji survived because he was expelled from school because Miss Ballbricker caught him in the girls' shower. By the way, got any steak?"

Chopper gets shocked by Luffy's story and says "ok, Luffy's gone bye bye now!"

Soon, Yuki goes up to Gasser and asks her to be stronger by learning his "fist of the backwind" while making a cute face, Gasser gets shocked and yells out "why would a little girl like you want to learn the fist of the backwind, it wouldn't even smell. And also, why are you dressing up like me?" Yuki replied "because I look cool boss! Plus you're cute (girly giggle)" Gasser blushes and says "thanks but I have a girlfriend and I bet she's missing me…oh you look sad…why?" Yuki then tells him about her personal reasons why she wants to be stronger so he feels bad and instructs her on how to use it. Yuki then smiles widely and says "WOW! Just wait till Sanji sees me in action" which makes Gasser yell out "YOU LIKE THAT SKIRT CHASIN' WEIRDO!" Yuki just blushes while smiling widely "yes, the way his hair covers his eye and that lollipop makes him sweet and the way he kicks like Pele on a soccer field, I feel like hugging him" Gasser just anime falls.

Meanwhile in a small boat 11 figures covered in shadows were in it. "Why found this group to help this boy Zatch? And Monkey D Luffy, from your story you want to burn this kids book." Said a female figure. "Because I have my reasons, same should be the same for you and your sister. You have no ties to the Straw Hats." Said another female figure. "Because I want me and my sister to join them" said yet another female figure. "But the girl has a point! You don't like Zatchy or Luffy!" said a male figure… who sounded a little feminine. "Zatchy?" said a male figure. "He must have befriended him." Said another female figure. "ZZZZZ" snored a male figure. "He fell asleep again…" said male figure. "Well I say we need to get even more organized, why are we here?" said the third female. "Great she's trying to give an inspirational speech." Said the first female figure. "To help out brothers and sisters!" said a male figure. "That's right" agreed another. "Well… I want to help... my friends…" stuttered another male figure. "To help a friend that gave me courage" said the second male figure. "Because Zatch helped me in time of need" said the fourth female figure. "ZZZZ" snored the third male. "Because Zatchy told me to try out entertaining people!" said the first male figure. "Because you made me." Said the first female figure. The third female figure turned to her and said "Well you're here, and why are you two here. You two are the ones who started this group." She said to the two figures that didn't say why they did this "I want to defeat the thing and save my friend." said the 2nd female figure "I want to be king of the mamodos and before I can do that, I have to defeat that thing!" said the 4th male figure. "It's because that they formed the group, we will defeat the cross dresser and save the multiverse!" said the third female figure throwing her fist into the air. "I think your just doing so that you can prove to Luffy that would be a good pirate!" said the first female figure. "Huh? What were we talking about" said the third male figure waking up.

Then back in the Merry Go, Zatch and Luffy are wondering what's on the ship in the horizon, Luffy insists on firing the cannon at it in case if it's the surviving baroque work members or pirates made up of insurance salesmen but then it was too late when the ship arrived and it's crew entered the Merry Go, then a girl with pink hair with rabbit ears wearing a sundress shows up and says "don't worry, we come in peace" while doing the Vulcan sign, Kiyo was the only one who knows what it means and tells her " you might be saying peace but your hand says "long live and prosper". "Oh… right" said the girl, she sighed, "I'm Gi Usa! Call me Usa! I'm pirate thief known as the Rabbit! I wish to join the crew!" she said doing cool poses. Kiyo reacts by saying "since when does Team Rocket employ rabbit girls?" then Zatch says "are you related to bugs bunny? Here have a carrot!" Usa takes the carrot with a smile and say "No I'm not, but thanks." "Geez sis, we told you to wait to 'till everyone was ready perticularly since we're the only two no one knows on this boat." Said a blue haired cat girl.

But then Sanji arrives on a boat with a green haired Amazon girl by his side and says "I've been through hell and back during that coffee rampage and WHOA! Who are the broads with the ears and tails?" and then he tries to rush to them but then the Amazon clutches his leg and says "Lung-Lung need correct husband from that kind of behavior!" then Sanji says "eh' better than dealing with Stan the java man over there" while pointing at Luffy, Kiyo yells out "But Luffy's normal again!". So Sanji says to Lung-Lung "See you at Jusenkyo! Luffy's back to normal, did I mention that you're too young for me." And then the boat sails back to China. Sanji decides to hit on the cat girl first but cat girl glared at Sanji and said "My pervert senses are a tingling!" She took out a Kunai from pocket space "No! Ko! Don't! Even if he's a perv don't do it!" yelled Usa. "Usa! Ko I thought we told to wait…" said… Koby. "Koby!" said Luffy happily. "Sorry." Said Usa. "Don't blame me, blame the ditz." Said the cat girl named Ko pointing to Usa. "Well you should know how handle her." Said a grim looking blonde.

Both Zatch and Kiyo looked shocked and Kiyo shouts "What's Sherry doing here?" but then Sanji says "who cares? The more broads the better!" but then before Sanji says anything, Sherry says "see my partner Brago?" then Sanji just backs away from her. Kiyo then asks Sherry what she's doing her and she responds "the four mamodo sent us a message about Zofis' attack on our worlds so I enlisted people who are associated with you and the straw hat" "That's right Brother Luffy!" shouted Jonny, "Sister Sherry wants to help you!" yelled Yosaku. "Don't forget us!" said Li-en. "That right!" said Wonrei. There was an awkward, "Wasn't there 11 of you? But there's only 9! Where the other two!" yelled Don Patch. "Um…" said Sherry. "Well… one of them is um… I don't know… but the last is… (sigh) I can't believe I'm doing this…" said Ko she suddenly yelled out "Hey is that Black Beard!" Ace suddenly appeared grogy, "Huh! What really where?". "Sorry that was a lie, but we're here." Said Ko. Ace fell back to sleep. "Now where is the 11th!" demanded Don Patch. "Who's the weird sun thing?" said Ko, Koby and Li-En shrugged.

Then a tiny creature that looks exactly like a snork but wearing a ballerina costume shows up and then Nami sees it and grabs it while pulling out her firecrackers but then the thing said in a tiny voice "no wait, it's me Bon Clay" then he touches his face with his left hand and turns back into his "normal" form, a weirdo in a ballerina costume and then Nami bashes him in the face and tells him "this was for the first time we met, now if only I have bigger firecrackers" and then Zolo tells him "Nami has a thing about abusing snorks that only the author of this fanfic knows about". Sanji then sees Bon Clay and gets disgusted but he suddenly changes when he sees Li-an but in 2 seconds he changes his mind when he sees Won-ray and assumes that it's her boyfriend and Sanji just can't keep borrowing money from Nami to cover hospital bills.

"We wanted it to be a surprise but Usa ruined it…" sad Koby. "Hey the sun-thing kind of reminds me of the man Jelly man…" said Usa. "Jellyman?" repeated Gasser. "Is there an echo in here?" said Ko sarcastically, then Bon Clay just dances towards Ko and says "is Usa talking about this guy?" then he touches his face with his right hand and becomes a blue jelly man and wipes his face with a nu handkerchief and this makes Gasser shouts "WHAT'S JELLY JIGGLER DOING WITH YOU GUYS?" "He's not the real Jelly Jiggler…" said Ko. "So he's not with you…" said Gasser. "I didn't say that…" said Ko. "I adopted the Jellyman…" said Usa. The real Jelly Jiggler shows up "Usa-Sama!" cried Jelly Jiggler. So Jelly Jiggler explains his story "while I was trying to defeat the evil insurance salesman whom turns out to be a hair hunter I was also slipped into this strange world I mean I was chased by a weird girl in a car who wanted me for dessert but she ate my magic radish and then all of a sudden this beautiful rabbit girl shows up and uses a strange blast from her hands to save me and soon I was in love and adopted by her to join the crew to save their friends…would you like another chocolate heart Usa-Sama?" Usa began to sweatdrop "I'm fine…" she said nervously. "Truth be told he's developed quite a crush on her and she doesn't like it!" whispered Ko to the others. And then the Merry Go crashes on what looks like a floating stadium while Jelly Jiggler falls off the boat, the Stadium strongly resembles the Tenkaichi Budoukai (a martial arts tournament from Dragon Ball Z, no, no characters from DBZ will be part of the crew) then Kiyo gets shocked and yells out beauty style "ZOFIS MUST BE WATCHING WAY TOO MUCH DRAGON BALL Z!", then Luffy gets excited and yells out "COOL! I HOPE WE MEET GOKU AND VEGITA" and Don Patch says "me too!" and Jelly Jiggler says "me three!" but then Kiyo shouts out "DIDN'T YOU READ THE DISCLAIMER! SO NO GOKU!" then all 3 of then suddly dress up like goku and beat each other up and Gasser says "I think those 2 are a bad influence on Luffy".

As the heroes enter the stadium, Zofis and Koko show up out of the shadows in the darkened stadium and says "welcome fools, to your deaths!" And then she summons all of her henchmen and then Zofis notices that the 4 cloaked figures with her are really Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, Zatch and Luffy, Zofis then yells out beauty style "HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE THE 4 MAMODOS OF THE APOCALYPSE IF YOU'RE GOOD GUYS!" and Kolulu yells out "YEAH! HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE THEM IF ME, DANNY, NYA, AND YOPOPO ARE REALLY THEM…oops!" and then Zofis realized that it got tricked by the "4 Mamodos of the apocalypse" Gasser, Nami and Kiyo agree that Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are a bad influence to Luffy and Zatch. The confusing act gets Zofis really mad and then gets Buggy's army and the mamodos to attack. The pirates and mamodos used their powers to battle them and then a Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler open cans of a soda called "whoop ass" and started drinking then Don Patch reveals it's coffee and then he's dressed up as Luffy and starts wigging out then Sanji just coming out of his fight with Don Kreig yells out "I THOUGHT WE DEALT WITH THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER!" then Luffy who is dressed as Don Patch says "yeah we need to fight for our right to wig out!" and Yuki whom is dressed as Jelly Jiggler says "that's right!" the heroes and villans stop fighting and saw the weirdness going on then they resumed fighting.

Kanchome shrinks and uses a clothespin to pinch Buggy's finger then it came off and it landed on a cup of chili Don Patch was eating and then he says "yay! This chili has more meat in it, want some Luffy?" then Sanji yells out "THAT'S GROSS, DO SOME SERIOUS FIGHTING YOU TWO!" then Luffy and Don Patch start beating eachother up and Sanji yells out "NOT WITH EACHOTHER! WITH THE BAD GUYS!". The good mamodos were called out by their book owners (except for Kanchome for Fulgore was hitting on Lady Alvida at the time) then Yuki shows up and walks towards Reycom then the evil mamodo says to her, "So I'm surprised your still in this battle, you coward… how were able to last this long I'll never know, but at least I'll be able to finnally burn you book… my dear sister." Yyuki repsonds "You will never burn my book, never! You always hated me… however I leanred how to do something… Fist of the Back Wind!" yelled Yuki. She tunred around and farted in Reycom's face, it isn't stinky however it froze Reycom in a huge block of ice, Gasser then looks triumphant and says "you did well young snowbunny, you did well" but then Usopp was shocked at what he saw and says "well at least me and yuki will keep cool during summer vacation in Alabasta". As the heroes and villans fight, neither of them claim victory, although Fulgore is losing over Sanji because he wants Avlida, Morgan kept using his ax-hand to fight Luffy then Kuro says "how can you think that you can beat him you can't even beat me up…just like years ago" then Kuro snaps and yells out "I remember that day" and then he slashes Kuro in the back and then he cuts off Buggy's head even though he has the chop chop powers, Zofis yells out "Stop him! He's gone psycho!" and while the villans are distracted The Mamodos used a combination of their powers into one blast and it knocks out the bunch however Fulgore is in the way because Sanji pushed him there. The Villans then come to their sences and resume fighting and then Zofis then activates the world merger and escapes into another world, Luffy, Zatch, Kiyo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Usopp, Yuki, Usa and Ko are the only ones to see this and then they follow Zofis to various world unlike any other…

Mini-Story: where the hell did Sanji go?

(Sanji ran… ran like the wind, he did not want to deal with the evil coffee fuled Luffy… however a bright light appeared and he was suddenly in a village filled with beautiful women)

Sanji: All right! Gigity gigity gigity!

Voice: Sanji!

(Sanji turned around a saw two familiar 12 year old girls Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung… you need to read Merger of Cursed world to understand why.)

Lung-Lung (Glomping Sanji): Lung-Lung so happy to see you!

Sanji: -.- Lung-Lung… good to see you.

Ling-Ling: o.O How you get here, world isn't permatmaly mergred.

Sanji: A crazy crossdresser found the world merger and modifided the world merger. Is is okay if I stay for a while, Luffy drank coffee and is acting insane.

Ling-Ling: That's my husband for you… well I should call elder Cologne, she may know some.

(Ling-Ling leaves…)

Lung-Lung (glomping Sanji): Lung-Lung so happy to see you again… maybe we marry.

Sanji: O.o I think I'll go for a walk in private…

(Sanji leaves Lung-Lung, after she's out of sight he decides to hit on girls however a certain little blue… critter that's three apples tall shows up… Smurftte, if you don't why she's here, read One Piece: Luffy's Smurfy Advenature)

Smurfete: Sanji, I come for you child support.

Sanji: O.o Wiat I thought Smurfs don't have money.

Smurfete: Well I'm the only left, can't you think of the children after all your navigator did kill my people.

(Amazons begin to gather around Sanji)

Amazon: He hit on!

Amazon: He also hit on me!

Amazon: Let's dump him in spring of Drowned Virtous then make him buy useless crap!

Amazon Mob: Yeah!

(The mob of Amazons pick him up and drag him to Jusenkyo)

Sanji: No! No! I don't want to be virtous!

(Suddenly, Indiana Jones music begins to play in the background as Lung-Lung catches him while on a rope. Both run away from the mob, a bright light appears and both Sanji and Lung-Lung are on the deck of the Merry Go)

Sanji: You save me… what can I do to repay you.

Lung-Lung: Marry me!

Sanji: Let's just see how Luffy is first…

Next: "Pirates and Mamodo's Excellent Adventure" an adventure that knows no boundaries!

Don Patch: HEY WHAT ABOUT US!

Jelly Jiggler: What are we? Chopped geletin..oh yeah I am geletin

Gasser: this makes me so mad I'm gonna explode (fart) oops, sorry!

Ko: yeah! I'm not even a pirate either!

Usa: but I thought we're straw hats

Ko: that's from a alternate universe, this is King of kings

Kiyo:…WHAT AM I? PIRATE OR MAMODO!

Winter Knight: you guys are neither pirates nor mamodos, does this make you guys "the professor and mary ann"?

All: NO! (I anime fall)


	5. Pirates and Mamodo’s Excellent Adventure

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 5: Pirates and Mamodo's Excellent Adventure

A/N: as usual I do not own all these characters yet I'm gonna add more in this chapter, and if I did own Dr. Slump, then the anime would be dubbed and uncut just like Akira Toriyama's other popular anime..umm. it has something to do with fighting and 7 orbs of power that summons a wish-granting dragon… umm what was it called again I forgot.

Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extremely busy so that is why I haven't been updating this story, please give it time and it will be updated soon.

Important Note:Beavis and Butthead do appear in this chapter so it might not be for kids and:

"Beavis and Butt-Head are not real. They are stupid cartoon people completly sic made up by this Texas guy who we hardly even know. Beavis and Butt-Head are dumb, crude, ugly, thoughtless, sexist self-destructive fools. But for some reason the little wienerheads make us laugh."

In the last piece of one piece, the evil Zofis and her bookkeeper Koko have escaped through a portal other worlds in hopes of taking over which will lead to a Armageddon of unspeakable horrors ("Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies. Rivers and seas boiling, Forty years of darkness. Earthquakes, volcanoes…, The dead rising from the grave. Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together - mass hysteria.") so it's up to the chosen heroes : Monkey D. Luffy, Zatch Bell, Kiyo (hey! I wasn't chosen for this!), Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Usopp, Yuki, Usa and Ko, follow it so all this doesn't happen, will they succeed? Come aboard and find out!

In a flash of white light, the group separate, then Luffy, Zatch, Kiyo, and Don Patch find themselves in a forest and they find themselves to be in 3D, Luffy asks "why am I so buldgy? I'm not even using my "gum gum balloon" yet" then Zatch sees some hornets flying by, but those hornets look like machines with a weird looking symbol on it but before Zatch can say anything Don Patch lights a cigarette and almost drops the match in the ground but then luffy is wearing a park ranger's hat and smacks it with his shovel then Zatch in a park ranger's hat smacks Don Patch with a shovel and says "hey you! only you can prevent forest fires!" then Kiyo sighs and says "Don Patch is such a bad influence on those two" then Zatch goes back to normal and says "hey we're in Lyoko, that means XANA's attacking and we gotta help those kids", "Right! Because we got worlds to save, and meat to eat! "says a rather excited Luffy, "And a lot of wigging out to do!" says Don Patch. And so they run to a activated tower and they see Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich fighting a bunch of XANA's monsters ( hornets, roachsters, and crabs) then Zatch happily shouts "oh my goodness! It's team lyoko! Can I have your autographs?", the 4 gets confused by this and they think it's a monster but then Yumi recognizes him and says "you must be "gash bell", you're one of japan's greatest heroes, but why is "Monkey D. Ruffy" and "DonPatchi" with you?" but then Zatch replies "well it's a long story but it looks like you guys need help" so Zatch, Don Patch, and Luffy attack the monsters while Kiyo wonders where did the others go.

Meanwhile, Usopp, Usa, Ko, Jelly Jiggler, Yuki appears in a suburban Texas town and they see sanji in front of a messed up house with a burning bush, Yuki is really excited in seeing Sanji but asks why was he here so he replies "well I came along because not only there are plenty of fish in the sea but other worlds as well, however I'm strangly drawn to this house because the author forced me to" but then Ko coughs "coughpervertcough" and as Sanji opens the door, they see 2 moronic teenagers watching Parco Fulgore's "Chi Chi Wo Moge" and laughing non-stop until they see Usa and Ko and start laughing like the idiots they are and Jelly Jiggler gets shocked and yells out "hey Usa I know those 2! Those guys are from that show from Zatch's world, umm…I think they were called "Beaver and Bunghole"… then Butthead says "you dumbass jelly roll, I'm butthead and uhh… he's a dumbass huh huh huh" then beavis replies "shut up fartknocker, I'm gonna kick your ass heh heh m heh, oh hi umm rabbit girl, I'm beavis…wanna do me heh heh m heh" then Usa starts to twitch violently and glows pink, Ko gets nervous when butthead stares at her and he says "umm since you're like a cat, can we like, stick some M-80's up your butt? Huh huh huh, this is gonna be cool, huh huh huh" said Butthead. Beavis yells out "No you choadsmoker, that's a cat girl they score with anyone! Heh heh" "Cool! Huh huh huh… whoa Beavis check out that dude's nose." Said Butthead. "Whoa Butthead your right… it looks like a shlong, heh heh m heh" Usopp gets offended however Usa and Ko are angerier than he is. "Okay I get the dumbass…" said Ko, Usa responded "Which one?" "I'll get the one with brown hair and you get the blonde…" said Ko. "That's fine with me." Said Usa. "Um… maybe some should advert Yuki's eyes this is going to get really violent" said Ko. Seconds later, Beavis and Butthead are pixilated since they look horribly mangled beyond discription, the last thing Butthead says before Usopp's crew leaves is "uhh…this sucks…huh huh huh".

Meanwhile back on Lyoko, Zatch arranges it so Luffy can help Aelita get to the tower and deactivate it while Don Patch uses his "Don Patch sword" to destroy a few monsters, Don Patch then spray paints on a rock that reads "XANA SUX", Luffy punches a crab in the XANA spot and then Zatch uses "zaker" on a horde of hornets and roachsters then Don Patch dresses up as a Scyphozoa and grabs Aelita and drags her into the tower in order to distract the monsters, Yumi tells her "don't worry, DonPatchi is a harmless idiot and master of disguise" and then Kiyo says "he's a master of disguise?". As soon as Don Patch takes her into the tower Aelita is deactivating the tower while Zatch, Luffy, and Don Patch start spray painting anti-XANA slogans such as "the only thing he can download is in his pants" and "why can't XANA get dates? Because he's "microsoft" then the tower starts shaking and then team lyoko manage to materialize back into the real world and thank them for their help…and pissing off XANA in the process.

After their trip in Lyoko, Luffy's crew see Zofis and Koko escape into another warp and they briefly pass a cul-de-sac where a smelly pre-teen boy is just eating gravy, he then says "I gotta lay off the gravy…IT'S MAKING ME SEE THINGS!..." after that he continues eating the gravy.

Then Luffy, Zatch, Don Patch, and Kiyo enter a strange village where poop is everywhere, anthropodmorphic animals walk around and a strange superman like being is riding on a skateboard so he can look like he is flying. Luffy tried to read a sign that reads "Welcome to Penguin Village" but it calls it "poo-poo village" and thinks this is where gasser lives. Then all of a sudden a cute girl in purple hair and glasses starts running yelling "KIIIN!" then Don Patch becomes a brick wall in hopes of making her crash but the girl was somehow strong enough to break the part of the Don Patch wall where his crotch should be, "AAAAAHHHHH! My boys are broken!" said a pain-filled Don Patch in a high-pitched voice. Then the Girl stops immediately in front of Zatch and says "N'CHA! I'm Arale Norimaki, wanna play?", but a recovered Don Patch says in a high pitched voice "HEY NO FAIR! THE AUTHOR SAID NO DRAGON BALL NOR DRAGON BALL Z CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC! OH EXCUSE ME (hits his crotch in order to fix it) ok I'm back to normal…Arale is created by Akira Toriyama and therefore we can't be seen with her!". Then Arale says "actually Mr. Sun guy, I was created by Doctor, not Toriyama, but that's a secret…" then she pokes poop on a stick and rubs it on Don Patch who just screams and starts wigging out, Arale, Luffy, and Zatch join them in the wigging out dance as well while Kiyo thinks "where are the "normal" guys? And then Usopp's crew shows up and Usa is seen with a tiny angel with antennas on it's head as she has it in her arms thinking it's cute. Kiyo is surprised to see the group and then Usopp says "let me guess, you met the super-strong girl too? Well we could need someone like her to save the multiverse, AND AS YOUR CAPTAIN, IT'S DECLAIRED THAT WE RECRUIT…ummwhat's her name again?" then Luffy answers "it's Arale Norimaki, we'll take her anyway because she's our new friend" but then Arale says "but I need Doctor's permission because I can't talk to strangers…and Mr. sun guy very strange…wig out! wig out! wig out!"

So our heroes plus Arale and Gatchan (the little angel-thingy) go to Dr. Senbi Norimaki's house, Senbi is also known as "Dr. Slump" for obvious reasons. "NO WAY! I CAN'T HAVE ARALE AND GATCHAN GO WITH YOU GUYS, WHO'S GONNA GET ME MY RAMEN AND DO CHORES AROUND THE HOUSE? YOU CAN'T!" yells out a very excited senbi but then Luffy, Zatch, Don Patch, Yuki, and Arale point at him and say "gorilla! gorilla!" because he kinda looks like a gorilla when he yells like that. Then Usopp says "but we need her because she is powerful enough to stop a menace from Zatch's world that will destroy every universe ever imagined…", then Kiyo says something to Senbi that makes him change his mind and it is "bottom line… we know she's a robot because your manga is popular from where we're from, plus if the worlds are destroy, no more porn and ramen". Then Senbi is so shocked that he gives them some supplies and tells them to recharge Arale several hours with this baby bottle like energy tank and make sure neither Arale nor Gatchan get into any trouble. And so the heroes plus Arale and Gatchan leave the Dr. Slump world for the next one, one weirder than that one.

When they entered the Cul-de-sac again, they see Ed explaining to Edd (double d) and Eddy what he saw as "I saw what looks like a demon kid, a rubber man, some normal guy, and a sun shaped alien chasing a weird looking girl and a demon in a dress!"and Edd just says "are you seeing things again just like what happened to us in "1 + 1 Ed", Ed's story prompts eddy to say "hey how about we use ed's stories for our newspaper tabloid magazine scam, those pigeons will fall for it!" then Don Patch pearches on Eddy's head dressed as a pigeon and pulls out a mayonaisse packet, opens it and pours it on Eddy's head and this makes him say "I hate birds!" Ed sees Don Patch and says "hey it's the sun alien and he mutated into a pigeon!...I come in peace oh orange one, take me to your planet! Umm are you a kanimit by any chance because I don't know how to read your book "To serve man"? then Luffy, Zatch and the others look confused at this surrounding as the cul-de-sac is devoid of adults other people then Kiyo says "umm was it the rupture? And you guys were "left below"? then Edd says "nope, adults are never shown in our show, but we can only see them…yes we break the 4th wall now and then!...GOOD LORD WHAT ARE THEY DOING!" and then Ed, Don Patch, Yuki, Zatch, Luffy, Usa, Arale, and Gatchan are doing the wig out dance while wearing Double D hats on their heads, thus making Ko say "oh great, the case of the dumdums infected my sister" but then Eddy says "hey how would you, your sister, and the weird sun thing would like a new home were you can get plenty of exercise and a audience that feeds you" then Ko angerly says "if you're planning to sell us to a Zoo then prepare to say goodbye to your 2 best friends, and I don't mean "pinky and the brain" over there!" then Eddy whimpers and says softly "I'll be good!"

Zatch excitedly tells Kiyo "hey Kiyo, the smelly kid is fun and as strong as Arale, can he come too?" but then the Kankers show up and Lee tells them "oh eds, time to us to collect our revenue" and as the eds panic, Zatch shows up and yells out "hey I know you guys, what you do by stealing the money they worked so hard for from scamming is wrong and you will be punished" but then all 3 of them just shove Zatch and intimidate them by grabbing a soda can and crushing it and just as the 3 surround Ed, Arale shows them what she can do with a telephone pole just by crushing it and then the 3 girls wet themselves and run for their lives. After the kankers left, Ed and Arale star at eachother and smile but they get interuppted by Double D because he is just told by Kiyo that the multiverse needs to be saved and since he is compitant as Kiyo he will go with them, Eddy yells out "WHY CAN'T I COME? IS IT BECAUSE I'M SHORT (on cash that is!)" "Because you are maybe the greediest persion on the multiverse… geez even if Zofis bribed Nami so that it would escape she wouldn't take it… you on the other hand… Zofis would be long gone…" said Ko but then Double D softly says "he'd do it…he will" then Ko says "aren't you just the cutest thing!" then she hugs her then Ko does it too and then Nazz appears out of nowhere and hugs him too, she heard the whole thing and wishes him luck.

Before the heroes leave the Cul-de-sac, they see a australian boy and a japanese-american girl who have "numbuh's" for names and the Australian boy says "I don't know how we got into this adult free sector but I wanna get back at the one who did this to us so…can we join you guys?" then Don Patch makes them fill in applications and then he says "hmm you guys must be numbuh 3 and 4 of the Kids next door, the cutest couple since Beauty and Gasser and Kiyo and Suzie" (both Gasser and Kiyo pound Don Patch with fish) Yuki then smiles and says "you guys can come with us, besides I'm planning a huge tea party when Zofis gets it's just desserts" then Numbuh 3 says "YAY! PARTY AND DESSERT! And I get to be with Ruffy, Gash, Donpatchi, Tokoro Tennsuke ("it's about time I finally get mentioned even more in this chapter") and Arare!"

So after the Heroes got new members, they head into a world that is not meant for them…OUR'S!

Next time: it's a surprise!

P.S. because Yumi and Kuki are Japanese, they know about those anime characters and their original non-english names such as Tokoro Tennsuke is now known as Jelly Jiggler.

Mini-Story:

(right before they left for the portal Suppa Man shows)

Suppa Man: I would like to join you!

(everyone almost goes itno a huddle then comes out)

Don Patch: No!

Suppa Man: Why?

(Music begins to play in the background and everyone but Kiyo, Usopp, Yuki, Ko, Usa, Gasser and Gachan begin to sing)

Luffy: Because you have no super powers…

Zatch: You want to save the world but you can't…

All those who were signing: Because you are lame!

Kiyo: (Talking) This is a lttile harsh…

Ko (talking): No kidding…

Jelly Jiggler: This sorry excuse for a parody….

All: you look like Kal-el, but you're a zero, just like eddy, you're no hero! Pickled plums will not make you strong, but taking steroids will be wrong, so no no no no no…to stuper-man!

Suppa-man: that's SUPPA-MAN!

All: (Tallking) So what? (singing) Because you are lame!

(songs ends)

Kiyo: You could have put it a little nicer…

Yuki: Yeah...

(End of Ministory)


	6. Breaking the 4th wall

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 6: Breaking the 4th wall…because breaking stuff is cool huh huh huh

A/N: as usual I do not own all these characters, I don't even know who owns the rights of Emma and myself

Note:Beavis and Butthead do appear in this chapter so it might not be for kids, if the first warning didn't work, here's the second:

"Beavis and Butt-Head are not role models. They're not even human, they're cartoons. Some of the things they do could cause a person to get hurt, expelled, arrested... possibly deported. To put it another way, don't try this at home."

As I was typing down this story Emma's (who's apartment I write this in) being her usual beautiful self but then a portal appears and I see Monkey D. Luffy, Zatch Bell, Kiyo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Usopp, Sanji, Yuki, Usa, Ko, and new arrivals Ed (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, not "Cowboy Bebop" nor "Fullmetal Alchemist" you clownbird!) Double D (Edd), Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door and Arale Norimaki and Gatchan from "Dr. Slump" coming out of a time and space warphole and they look awfully puzzled as they do not know that they are breaking the 4th wall and way! Don Patch! What are you…

wigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigout wigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigout wigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigoutwigout..hey guys check this out if I type whatever in this doohickey, it really happens such as… Jelly Jiggler finally asks Usa to tie the knot with him but it wasn't what he had in mind and now he's trying as she ties a knot on a rope and tells him that she knows how to tie knots OH GIVE ME THAT DON PATCH! Umm ok, well…I do get married to Usa, our preacher is the great captain usopp and we eat our wedding cake and wipe our mouths with our nu hankerchiefs and then we have little "jellybabies"

**The end**

NO! NO!

It's me again, sorry for what Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were writing but anyway back to the st..Luffy!

As I finally became king of the pirates, the whole room is surrounded with meat, dipped in gravy for my good friend ed, and there are many yellowtails on the couch next to the girl with the orange cat for the kitty and Zatch, for Arale plenty of poop to poke and then Gasser cut one on jelly's face and then…oh hi Sanji!

Luffy if it's true what the sun guy said then… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PARTY! By magic, hundreds of gorgeous babes from Rumiko Takahashi town, Nami, Vivi, Sherry, Suzie, and Usa and Ko join my harem and they all wait in line for a kiss from their prince… hey who are you? You're pretty cute…. Wait stop pushing me…

Hey Emma Iveli here! I wrote Quest of Kings, Merger of Cursed Worlds and other fanfics… anyways the little jelly babies go away, Usa and Jelly Jiggler are not married… Luffy's still not king of the pirates (Sorry Luffy) and all the girls from Rumiko Takahashi town magical disappear but for some reasion Nami, Vivi, Sherry and Suzie are still there and Brago appears from nowhere…whoo that was a lot. "How did I get here?" asked Brago. "You can blame me… and girls blame Sanji its his fault you're here!" I said, "Rick, can you take over its your fanfic…"

Anyway we decided to give the crew a little rest in Emma's house before they go back to hunting for Zofis and Koko, Emma lets Yuki and Numbuh 3 play with her anime plushies, Usopp, Gasser, and the girls join them just to see Yuki because she is as cute as my beautiful girlfriend

"I'm embarassed that you that kind of things in your fanfics" said Emma

Well I'm not afraid to admit my love for my beautiful magical kitten fairy and anime princess of mercury that I love so much with my heart and soul, she means the world to me and I'm grateful to be her boyfriend and future husband…BELIEVE IT!

Emma blushes bright red and repiles to thias "Um… I'm so embarassed… I can't believe you said that to all of FF .net…"

So I kissed her passionately and then everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and say "AWWW" except for Sanji who says " aw man, that could've been me with any of the girls in this room, well time to see what Yuki is up to"

Yuki is playing with the doll coincidently Emma has an Usopp, Nami and Sanji plushie (Emma: Note to self buy a Luffy plushie), Yuki also played with a Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew. "It kind of looks like me." Said Yuki. She began to make the Sanji plushie kiss the Mint plushie (who is playing her) and saying loving things. "I'm going into the living room and see what the others and loving couple is doing…" said Sanji.

Hi I'm Kuki Sanban (numbuh 3) and I'm typing down what kind of fun stuff me and my new friend Yuki are up to, oh cute! The nice fanfic author gave his girlfriend a Togepi doll, but I have my super kawaii anime rainbow monkey doll to represent me! And now before I turn this over to the boy with the sock for a hat, me and Yuki are gonna sing our hearts out, oh look, Arare, Gash, Ruffy, Ed, and Don Patchi wanna join our choir:

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, Oh, so very round and super chunky, Bringing love wherever they go, Everyone's made of a big rainbow! Oh, red and orange and pink and blue Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, We love you!" (they keep singing till Kiyo, Numbuh 4, Sanji, and Jelly Jiggler go crazy and decide to give the computer to Double D)

This is Double D or Edd, and I am intrigued by this reality making device so if I were to type down that Arale suddenly gets her energy restored from that last warp..hey it did happen and she's drinking from that baby bottle Senbi gave Luffy and now she's playing with Yuki using Gatchan as a doll and…

OH MY TURN DOUBLE D! umm…those funny guys from the last chapter return and they have fully recovered and they give me gravy and monster comics, one of them just said "uhh why do we have to give gravy and monster comics to this dumbbutt hee hee hee" oh wait his laugh went "huh huh huh" now I remember and now they are pushing me from the chair and starting to type down…

Woa check it out butthead heh heh heh, I can type..umm me and buttface are able to like spell correctly and type anything we want such as…umm… (picks nose) oh yeah, the couch where the lightening kid was sitting just burse into flames…YEAH! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! But then the little snow chick uses her breath to put it out…she sucks heh heh m heh.

My turn dumbass…huh huh…this is cool, uhhh…we grab that one chick's cat and stick a M-80 up it's butt but then the chef dude with the one eye grabs the cat and pulls the M-80 out of it…that guy's a wuss even though he likes chicks and stuff…whoa! I like just got a idea or something….huh huh huh…this is gonna be cool…huh huh huh…And then all the chicks except for the dorky chick in glasses, and those 2 flat chicks that are little or something appear in their underwear and wanna score with big daddy butthead uh huh huh huh.

No fair buttmunch I wanna score with these chicks I'm already getting a stiffy from seeing the orange haired girl in ther panties heh heh m heh

You buttdumpling, I want all the chicks, you can have the dorky chick in the glasses huh huh huh…this is gonna be cooler than the time we huffed paint thinner in Mr. Anderson's tool shed huh huh huh…

I (Emma) manage to grab one of crutches and bash them in the heads. I give a look to both Rick and Sanji. "Sanji I know I do all those things to you in my fanfics… but I need your help and Rick… I don't need to say a thing… but how about we get rid of these two!" "Don't forget me… for some reasion that thing that made the other girls want to have sex with them didn't effect me…" said Ko… still in her underwear. "Um… can you please?" "Will do!" I repiled. Her clothes magically came back to her, Sanji looked at me "What things?" he asked. I look at Ko… somehow she knew what I was talking about… well I did create her that's why she was able to resist the two idots… "Hey Rick take over… I want to handle them persionally"

No let me handle it, I already got my hands on them, even though I hate those two more than Sanji… yes I call him by his name, after meeting these two I'll call him by his name… any ways Emma takes her crutches beats them with them, Sanji kicks them in the ass… hard, Rick kicks them in the nuts. "Hey can I have a sledge hammer?" asked Rick. A sledge hammer appears in his hands and he slams their hands. "aaaaah how am I going spank my monkey? Heh heh" asked Beavis. He motions Gasser to come to him. He lets it rip, where Rick is holding a lighter setting Beavis' head on fire. Emma calms him down… geez, even I think what he did was over doing it a bit… Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 join in beeating them up… "Your beating them up because they're perverted Idiots?" asked Gasser. "No we're beating them up because they're evil teenagers AND perverted idiots… You guys are cool so we won't beat you up..." I do the final touches by turning them into that thing Daffy Duck became in "Duck Amuck" while the evil spell those two idiots put on my sister and the others wanting to have sex with them is over… "Hey where are my clothes!" yelled Suzy. "Blame the two idiots…" I said, "Hey Rick, Emma can one of you take over?". "Sure thing Ko." Said Rick

Anyway i have Gatchan fire death rays from her antennae at the two and then I pull out my Digivice, expose it to the computer, then a portal to the Digital World opens then I suck them into it, hoping they will be confused for digimon, maybe they'll refer them as "stupidmon" and "moronmon"…well that's what they get for insulting my beautiful girlfriend, then I give her a nice warm hug and a kiss, causing Suzy to blush and inch towards Kiyo.

Hey Emma here! Anyways Kiyo looks at her and says "Suzy your making me a little uncomforatble right now um… since you're in your underwear." Suzy realized she was still in her underwear and screams as the other girls also realizes this. My dad walks into the living room. "what's going on here?" he asked. "Um… the character from Zatch Bell, Bobobo-bo Bo-bo bo, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Kids Next Door, Dr. Slump and One Piece are here because somehow our fanfic came to life…" I blurted out. My dad processed this information and repiled "I liked One Piece before you did…" and left probably to processed the information about this. "What was that about?" asked Luffy. "Don't ask… don't ask…" I said. I typed down that the girl's clothes reutrn.

N'CHA! It's me Arale Norimaki and my new friend Ed wants to become a monster and terrorize the city but then I become Ultraman "SCHWAAA!" (transformation sound)

And I, Zatch Bell decide to help UltraArale fight Ed-zilla and save the day by changing my Vulcan 300 into a gigantic robot the size of UltraArale and use his weapons of justice against the gravy-loving monster that smells like Kiyo's gym socks (HEY! MY SOCKS DON'T SMELL!)

And I numbuh for became a giant koala monster and joined Ed-zilla for wrecking San francisco because it totally rox, (heavy metal sound) destroy the buildings (heavy metal sound) beating up cheep robots (heavy metal sound) then I thunk I heard the normal teenager with the red book say "I think beavis and butthead influenced him"

I (Emma) sigh… "Time for me to end this…" I clap my hands (for effect) and everything returns to normal (whatever normal is) which means the three um… well whatever numbuh 4, Ed and Arale are return to their normal size. However… "Can someone explain what's going on?" asked Vivi. "Well… you know that story Usopp told about the lighting boy… the one that Luffy and Sanji believed…" said Nami. "Yeah…" said Vivi. "Well… its true…" said Nami. "Rick can you take over…" I said.

So anyway I give the heroes some supplies they could use for their mission to save the world so me and Emma wish them good luck and I open a portal so they all entered it… except for Vivi. Emma and I sent her back to Alabasta. And so the heroes continue on their journey.

Next Time: "Enter: Team Bo-BoBo, it's the wiggin of a lifetime"


	7. Enter: Team BoBoBo

**King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE**

Chapter 7-11: "Enter: Team Bo-BoBo, it's the wigging of a lifetime"

A/N: I still do not own these characters, get used to it!

Note: many bo-bobo fans would know that Softon's original head color is brown but his chocolate ice cream head resembles poop so it's pink in the anime but for scatological reasons, Softon's head is colored brown in the story.

Zatch, Yuki, Arale, and Numbuh 3 are dressed as cute dragons as they entered a cave of monsters and as the monsters start to attack but then the 4 fire bubbles from their mouths, trapping the monsters in the bubbles. But then Kiyo shouts at them "WHAT'S WITH THE "Bubble Bobble" JOKE?", only for Yuki to say "because we're just being cute and stuff" and as she does the cute eyes to Kiyo he says "Ok, I won't be mad at you, well anyway I remembered last time we entered the house of our fanfic writers and craziness ensued and it involved Don Patch's wild imagination, Zatch joining him, Numbuh 4 as a giant koala and those 2 morons who like to set fires and tried to have their way with Suzy and the others, So now we're on a chase to get Zofis and it's bookkeeper because they're up to something, otherwise it wouldn't sent those evil pirates and mamodos on us. So let's continue on this adventure!"

So Monkey D. Luffy, Zatch Bell, Kiyo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Usopp, Sanji, Yuki, Usa, Ko, Ed, Double D (Edd), Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, Arale Norimaki Gatchan, Nami, Sherry, Brago, and…(hey where did Suzy go anyway?) are traveling to the next world using Don Patch as a tracking device but then they see a green haired girl in a sailor scout outfit and she tells them "I've been waiting for you, the worlds are in great danger. I am sailor pluto, guardian of time and space." Then Zatch and Luffy approatch her and ask if they were the chosen ones for the job but she tells them "actually you two are but it takes more in order to banish evil, it takes the power of friendship and knowing that you are not alone to achievie your goals." This reminds Don Patch of the first time he and his friends met Dengakuman so he interrupts her and says "you know pluto, you might be a smart puppy and all but I know some friends who can help my new friends save the universes but we need a way to reach them."

Sailor Pluto just smiles and says "well I can send my apprentance Erin to lead you to your friends mr. sun guy" and then a chibi brown haired girl in a sailor fuku named Erin arrives and introduces herself to them politely "Hi I'm Erin and it's a pleasure to meet you all." The crew thought she's cute and "the cute trio" (Yuki, Arale, and Numbuh 3) make her a member of their troop. Erin pulls out her magical time wand while Don Patch pulls out his and she says "I heard about what you said Patchy", then he says "look, I thought she was mickey mouse's dog, is that a crime?" but then Erin says "no, about friends…so how about we get Mr. bum boo-boo or whatever his name is" and then Don Patch yells out "alright…LET THE WIGGING BEGIN!" Just as Ed, Luffy, Zatch and Usa pull out cans of Root Beer and marachas.

Nami and Ko then ask Sanji why he didn't hit on Sailor Pluto and he answers "because if I did, she might send me to the dark ages or worse… the stone age! I hear that people in the stone age are having a gay old time! "Why is Erin coming with us, she doesn't even have any powers?" asked Zatch. "Well its either her or Chibi-Usa." Repsonded Sailor Pluto, Don Patch yelled out "Erin! Erin! We'll take Erin!"

In the Don' Patch's home world… Beauty sighed, "You know we should really look for Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Gas Can." Bo-bobo began to cry and slammed his fist on the ground repeatedly "Boo hoo hoo, we're never going to find them! Boo hoo hoo!" He got up and said "Now let's go fine Gasser, Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch!" as he finished his sentence a bright light appeared, Don Patch dressed like Waldo (from Where's Waldo), "You found me!" he said. Then everyone else came through the portal and see Bo-bobo dressed as a mother telling Don Patch that he is being sent to his room with no supper for running away from home and joining the circus. Bo-bobo tells "his" "son" "they must be a circus because you hang out with the rubberboy, the lighting blonde, the strong girl, Pinocchio, a bunch of mamodos, Jelly Jiggler, gas can, Mumbly Joe, the freaks of nature and the rest" but then Usa and Ko bash him with carrots saying "who's the freak of nature now cross dresser!" but then Bo-bobo cries and says but I made fish soup and carrot cake for my sweeties but then Usa and Ko then enlarge their eyes and say in a cute way at the same time "we're sorry mommy, we love you!" then Ko snaps out of it and says "how did he do that…he's good..he's good"

So after a few minutes of foolishness and introductions, the crew enlist the help of Bo-bobo and Beauty, Beauty is happy to see her "gas can" and he hugs her, then Numbuh 3 does the same for Numbuh 4 and the other members of the cute trio go awww then gasser and Numbuh 4 blush heavily but the girls got distracted as gasser accidentally "fluffed". So Luffy, Usopp, Zatch, and Kiyo discuss their plans of finding Zofis and saving the universe but then Bo-bobo figures out that they need more friends to take on this great evil so Bo-bobo, Ed, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, Luffy, Zatch, and the cute trio perform "the wigging dance of mercy". "Wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout, wigout," but then a huge form of smoke appear and Gasser says "I know it wasn't me" but after the smoke cleared, 5 figures appear and introduce themselves:

Suzu: former second in command of Captain Battleship's Pomade ring, Hatenko: a member of Don Patch's wiggen tribe with the power of the fist of the key, Softon: the mysterious former C block hair hunter who joins forces with Bo-bobo, but then Dengakuman goes up to Usa he says "wanna be my friend and eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick? Usa says "CUTE! HE'S SO CUTE! CAN I KEEP HIM AS A PET!" and as she clutches him to her arms he blushes and then Jelly Jiggler gets jealous and Dengakuman just laughs at him in a taunting manner. Ko asks "hey who's the fifth person and then Serviceman appears behind Ko and does his "thing" to her (lifting the front of the sheet that covers his whole body, "flashing" something I can't describe) she takes out her throwing weapons (Shurikans, throwing knives and kunai ) pins his sheet to the ground, she proceeds to beat him… Gasser joins her after their done Zatch does Serviceman's thing... to Serviceman, he faints and Zatch then says "what's the matter? You dish it out but you can't take it?

Ed thinks Bo-bobo's world is cool and weirder than the empty space inside his head but then he sits closely to Arale who is busy poking Softon because his head resembled poop and he gives her a box of chocolates covered in gravy and Arale who blushes at the sign of affection runs to the horizon and gives Ed mean green soup alien and ed smiles largely and says "cool! I got a giant monster! Make me your master green one!" then the mean green soup alien blasts Ed with his beam and Ed just goes "… GRAVY!" as the creature vanishes. Softon gives everyone ice cream, only for a blushing gasser to say, "Nope, I had refried beans". Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler and Dengakuman still fight over Usa.

Suzu tells the others that lately hair hunters have been vanishing and this is worrying her and this might have something to do with "the masked mamodo" that was last seen with my former boss Captain Battleship and so they can bet that they cover more ground if they form 3 teams

Team Luffy (wig out team): Zatch, Kiyo, Bobo-bo, Softon, Beauty, Don Patch, Sanji

Team Usopp (smart team): Yuki, Usa, Ko, Dengakuman, Jelly Jiggler, Double D

Team Suzu (serious team): Sherry, Brago, Nami, Numbuh 4,

Team Arale (the benchwarmers) : Numbuh 3, Gatchan, Ed, Hatenko (he has nowhere to go and Arale makes him dress up as Yuki)

"Why am I dressed like Yuki? And why can't I be with the Don?" yelled Hatenko.

"Because my Magical Sorting Afro put you in Hufflepuff!" said Bobo-bo.

"Oh I get it… Team Luffy's Gryffindor, Team Usopp's Ravenclaw, Team Suzu's Sytheryn and Team Arale's Hufflepuff." Said Ko with a sweatdrop.

But then Erin split into 4 different beings and stick with the 4 groups… normal, attack (has two guns on her side, and a tooth pick in her mouth), defense (she looks nice and playful and had a big shield on her back) and speed (looks very intelligent and wears glasses for some reason), Normal joins Team Luffy, Speed joins Team Usopp, Attack joins Team Suzu and Defense joins Team Arale.

Erin tells them that there is no turning back and so they must embark on the time and space journey and bring down Zofis and Koko, just who is this "masked mamodo" that Suzu mentioned? Are Ed and Arale a couple? Why is Hatenko in a dress? Does this magical sorting afro make me fat? Is up and down right and wrong? All these answers will be solved…when we get to it and hey…

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo here, explaining what ever happened to Suzy Mizuno in my latest epic flick playing at Bo-bobo theater!

Bo-bobo theater presents, Suzy Mizuno in her first feature length debut, Suzy Mizuno in

"A clockwork coconut" chapter 1. tasting the forbidden fruit and drawing on it!

Beauty: hey this movie has nothing to do with us!

Suzy somehow strays away from the group and lands on a strange island she looks around and sees fruit and lots of it, her smile grows larger and cute, she forgot about losing Kiyo and the others and couldn't resist drawing on fruit, so she draws KISS make up on 2 bananas, a cat face on a cherry, a clown face on a watermelon, and as she is about to draw a face on a coconut who is hanging out in a hut called "the nut hut" where a Tiki slot machine resides, the coconut turns to her, revealing that he already has a face (and a silly looking one at that) the coconut tells her "hi I'm Coconut Fred and this is fruit salad island and hey why do some of my friends have weird faces drawn on the back of their heads? Then Mr. Greenrind (the watermelon who makes rules on the island) scolds Suzy, telling her that face painting is illegal and she must leave the island so Fred imagines a portal that sucks her in, she seemed traumatized at the talking fruit but she quickly forgot about it as she lands in a small boat with an alternate version of herself!

"Weird!" said the other Suzy.

"Where are we?" asked Suzy.

"We're on in the South Blue" said the other Suzy. (Note: They are on the Grand Line)

"Have you seen Kiyo anywhere?" asked Suzy.

"Kiyo? Who's Kiyo?" asked the other Suzy.

"Noooo! I can't believe there's no Kiyo!" yelled Suzy.

A portal suck her up, and she wound up in a place of burning and fire… where tortured souls are tortured… robot hell?

Then "Beelzebot" (the robot devil) sings a little ditty about her stay in robot hell

drawing fruits is really bad

you're wasting perfectly good apples

try to draw on canvas or maybe on yourself (pulls out a tattoo needle)

here in level 4 on robot heLLO! Hey wait a minute, you're not a robot…get the robot hell out of here!

Then she before she leaves through a portal she sees Ryoga Hibiki and he says "I'm just as surprised as you are. Well since I get lost easily I guess I will join you." and so they enter a portal, preparing for the worse…if there is a sequel covering this

THE END…?

Next Time: BO-BOBO THEATER!

Beauty: we got a universe to save and you want to show movies instead!

Me: umm I need more random moments in my story

Emma: I'm Rick's girlfriend

Me: I made her say this because it was random and I get happy when Emma says that, knowing that I am loved.

Everyone else but Numbuh 4: AAAWWW

Emma: Also the other Suzy is from my fanfic Quest of Kings!

(I poke Emma in the Stomach)

Emma: Mmm hmm, there's nothing like grilled tofu dipped in Miso on a stick!

Dengakuman: Hey that's my line!


End file.
